Sacred
by SunnyKingdom11
Summary: Tori is sacred to lose beck when he kissers a girl will she forgive him. Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand Forgive me and I'll forgive you. Scared of what it feels like to miss you Scared of what it feels like not to kiss you Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.


**Sacred**

**Hey guts just making this short little story because I just love this song and I had an idea anyway I hope u enjoy**.

To the story….

Tori POv

How could he do this to me I thought he loved me here I am standing here looking at my boyfriend kissing a girl I start to break down crying and start to run I heard him scream my name but I kept running.

Tori wait Beck screamed

NO I say

I am so sor- Beck says I cut him off

No u are not I say slamming my room door and locking it

Open the door Tori Beck says

No Tori says crying

Tori Plz Beck says

I HATE YOU I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE Tori screamed

I am sorry Tori I really am I was stupid and drunk I didn't mean it I love u Tori Beck says

She opens the door and slaps him and kisses him

I love you too I give u a second chances I say she kiss him again

I won't Beck says

**Baby I can't live without you****  
****I'm slowly dying******

**You live just me****  
****These rolls watching me bleed****  
****I'm screaming, I'm hurting,****  
****I'm begging you for mercy******

**Bridge:****  
****Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand****  
****Forgive me and I'll forgive you.******

**Pre-Chorus:****  
****For playing my heart like a shallow****  
****Strumming me no longer, beating like a drummer****  
****Oh, I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone******

**Chorus:****  
****Scared of what it feels like to miss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like not to kiss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.****  
****(You're scared****  
****You're scared****  
****You're scared)******

**Know you, know me, it's just the shadows I see****  
****No savior, hell Marie, who's gonna rescue me?******

**Bridge:****  
****Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand****  
****Forgive me and I'll forgive you.******

**Pre-Chorus:****  
****For playing my heart like a shallow****  
****Strumming me no longer, beating like a drummer****  
****Oh, I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone******

**Chorus:****  
****Scared of what it feels like to miss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like not to kiss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.****  
****(You're scared****  
****You're scared****  
****You're scared)******

**Baby I can't live without you****  
****I'm slowly dying****  
****Baby without you I'm scared.******

**[Chorus:]**

**Good job Tori this album is going to be perfect **

**Hey babe NBaby I can't live without you****  
****I'm slowly dying******

**You live just me****  
****These rolls watching me bleed****  
****I'm screaming, I'm hurting,****  
****I'm begging you for mercy******

**Bridge:****  
****Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand****  
****Forgive me and I'll forgive you.******

**Pre-Chorus:****  
****For playing my heart like a shallow****  
****Strumming me no longer, beating like a drummer****  
****Oh, I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone******

**Chorus:****  
****Scared of what it feels like to miss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like not to kiss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.****  
****(You're scared****  
****You're scared****  
****You're scared)******

**Know you, know me, it's just the shadows I see****  
****No savior, hell Marie, who's gonna rescue me?******

**Bridge:****  
****Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand****  
****Forgive me and I'll forgive you.******

**Pre-Chorus:****  
****For playing my heart like a shallow****  
****Strumming me no longer, beating like a drummer****  
****Oh, I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****I just wanna love that, I just wanna love that****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone******

**Chorus:****  
****Scared of what it feels like to miss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like not to kiss you****  
****Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.****  
****(You're scared****  
****You're scared****  
****You're scared)******

**Baby I can't live without you****  
****I'm slowly dying****  
****Baby without you I'm scared.**

[Chorus:

Hey babe Beck says

Hey u ready Tori says and kisses him

Yes Lets go Beck says and takes her hand

**That's it hoped u liked it tell me what u think if u want me to make more **


End file.
